Bachelor King 5: Never Know How These Things Might End Up
by creativeKing95
Summary: Spiny discovers that he has a gifted talent that he didn't know he had. But will he use it to the full? Or will his life go on as normal?
1. Chapter 1

I hate slumber parties. Simple as that. I hate them. I especially hate it when Kathy and Patty have their slumber parties. Twelve hours of talking, giggling, playing with make-up, dressing up, gossiping, singing on the karaoke machine in the karaoke room underground, pillow fights, etc.

And it's especially awkward for me, because well…because I'm a guy. And…let's just say that I happen to be very-well thought of amongst the girl teenage population. Very well though-of. Admired. Well-liked. All right, I might as well say it again: I'm a very-well known teen heartthrob.

And when I discovered the great gift I have…well, that's putting the car before the tow truck. Let's start at the beginning. That's the best place to start…never mind. This is really embarrassing and I just…phooey!

Anyways, when was it? Oh yeah. February 11, 2015. It was mid-afternoon. I was at work at a meeting. Every once in a while, I meet with representatives from other countries. On this occasion, I was meeting from ambassadors from Iraq, Jordan, Lebanon, the US, the UK, Germany, France, and Saudi Arabia. We were discussing the growing threat from the terrorist group ISIS.

Idiots. That's what these guys are. Stubborn, mule-headed idiots. The ambassador from the US was speaking. Oh, sure, they always get to speak first. America thinks it's hot stuff. America this, America that. The US this, the US that. Well, to me, the US is nosy, overbearing, a show-off; they think they are the King of the world.

Anyways, US guy was saying, "Your Majesty," he said to me. Sure he called me by my title but his tone of voice said, "Listen you no-good, stupid teenage pipsqueak!" Believe me, I can easily detect sarcasm. He kept saying, "You do not understand the graveness of this situation. ISIS is a very powerful group and they have killed many innocent ones. Are you going to let them continue on their Reign of Terror?! Are you that selfish? Are that…"

HA! I may be a lot of things: young, underage, inexperienced but I think I'm entitled to be respected by those in the international community, even if they're over fifty. "I'll give you and your…colleagues several good reasons. Because, unlike certain countries, I do not meddle into the affairs of other countries." Boy, you should've seen his face; red, sweating, teeth grinding, jaw clenched, etc. Looked like he wanted to murder me.

I stood up from the chair. Larry was beside me. He was snoring. That's right. Snoring. Fool. I kicked him. "HEY!"

He shuddered and woke up, falling from the chair. "Huh. No, I didn't wet the bed."

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh, boy." He always manages to embarrass me in front of people. I gave him a look that said, "I'll take care of you later. You'll get what's coming to you." Anyways, I turned to the other representatives. "America started ISIS. When you unlawfully and for no good reason invaded Iraq, you locked up all the dangerous terrorists and allowed them to exchange ideas. So in reality, it's your fault that ISIS came to be. It's your fault. All that innocent blood that's been poured should come upon your heads! And I for one will not participate in that guilt!" I grabbed Larry by the tail and marched out of there before I did something really stupid, like declaring war on them.

I stepped out into the chilly February air. It was partly cloudy but it was around 45 degrees. I put on my coat, scarf and gloves and walked down the busy street. Larry was fully awake now. He doesn't need any protection from the cold. I mean the guy's like, immortal or something. He's been in the middle of atomic bombs exploding and he's only come out with disorientation, slight dizziness, and ashes all over him. I mean, he's even beaten up whole armies single-handedly. It's almost like he's got superhuman or supernatural abilities.

Anyways, I waved to several people as they passed by. Heh. Kind of touching. We were passing a young mother who had her two little girls. One was probably eight or nine and the other was ten. I can't really tell ages by just looking at someone. Anyways, the younger girl seemed to be crying about something.

As I walked up I could see that she'd made a drawing of a flower but it had come out kind of…well, sloppy. The mom and the older sister were trying to comfort her, without success. Unlike in the US, where the roads are lined by artificial grass, here we have natural grasses and flowers of all kinds. We've got everything from tulips to irises to roses…you name it, we've got it.

Anyways, the little girl was crying and well I got kind of touched by it. So when we were about ten feet away I reached down and picked two irises from the side of the sidewalk. Then I walked up to the mom and the two girls and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up at me with teary eyes. Had blonde hair and blue eyes. Heh. Funny thing you know? Everyone I've seen, and I mean everyone from celebrities to regular people who have blonde hair are the ones have blue eyes. I'm the only person I know that had black hair and blue eyes. Kind of rare, right?

Anyways, the mom said, "Oh, her drawing came out sloppy, Your Majesty."

I stood up. "Oh, no, please. Just call me Spiny." Then I turned to the girls. "Here, here's a picture no one can draw bad." I gave each of them an iris. They both smiled and blushed. "That's it. No more tears, all right?"

They both smiled and the mom said, "Why…thank you!" She smiled and looked at her girls. "What do you say, girls?"

"Thank you," they both said.

I smiled. "Sure thing. Bye-bye."

Larry and I kept walking down the street. Larry looked at me and smiled. "Say, you sure have a way with women, don't you? You're a regular suave Casanova."

I rolled my eyes. "Well…it's not one's fault that you're born that way."

"What? You mean a show-off?"

I glared at him. "No comment."

Anyways, we walked to Arnold's. We stepped in and Larry as usual had to put up a shield to stop the crowd of thirty or so girls who came running at me. "All right! All right! Back up! King coming through!" Larry yelled.

I have to admit it: I love being the cutest guy in town. Sort of makes me the "man." You know, as the leading guy. Anyways, we sat at our usual booth and ordered food. Just two sandwiches and soft drinks. I took off my coat and loosened my necktie. (I'm in human form.) Larry sighed as he ate. "Boy, what we have to deal with, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the meeting. You know."

I nodded. "Oh…that! Well, I'll tell you, Larry: this job is dangerous, demanding, tiring, requires iron discipline, and also occasionally requires for me to give up some pleasures of being a teenager. But, I would never give up King for anything in the world."

"You're really passionate about being King, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm just happy to have the privilege. Plus, being King doesn't just mean making laws. It's about serving the people. I like to think that the citizens here in Amarkia are my friends and neighbors and not just my subjects."

At that moment, Kathy walked in with four of her friends, including Lilia. Wow! She was really cute today! I mean, she always looked nice but today…just, wow! She was wearing a jean skirt, leggings, a black-and-white striped top, and huge earrings.

"Spiny."

Right then and there, I started writing poetry in my head. I just couldn't help it. It comes naturally.

"Spiny!"

I mean, all I have to do is just think about her and I my heart starts to race, my breath shortens, and I start mentally writing poetry and song.

"Spiny!"

And when I think that we're just friends, it causes a pain in my chest and I begin to drift into Fantasy Land.

"SPINY! FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, WAKE UP!"

HUH?! Oh, I, uh, that is, I didn't mean to…oops. Larry's voice was the only one that could snap out of it like that. I shook the vapors out of my head and blinked my eyes. The girls and Larry were all staring at me. Then I got an uh-oh feeling.

Oh, boy. Don't blush. Don't do it. No, stop! Stop blushing! No! Too late. I felt my face burn and using the Mind-Speaking Power, I said to Larry, "Am I blushing?"

"Blushing? You're so red you could be used as a red traffic light."

Oh no.

I tried to smile. "Oh, uh, hi. How's it going?"

Kathy and the girls looked at with smiles and they started giggling like a bunch of preppy girls. Then, Kathy said, "What happened to your face?"

"My face? What's the matter with my face?" I said quickly. Oh, man was this embarrassing.

"Nothing," said Samantha, one of Kathy's friends. Long, brown curly hair and green eyes. "Only that your face is cuter than all the guys on the list of the 100 Most Beautiful People in the World."

"Yeah," said Meagan, another of Kathy's friends. She's a red-head with freckles and hazel eyes. "You would definitely make the top of the list. You'd have no competition."

You're not helping the blush go away. Stop giving me comments. Oh, why was I born with such an angelic face? And to top it all of blue eyes with black hair!

Okay, never mind what I said before. The point is that I was in a very uncomfortable situation. I cleared my throat. Larry laughed and said, "You better stop it. You keep telling him comments like those and you'll make him melt like butter."

I kicked him from under the table. "Ouch!" He growled and kicked me. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You kicked me first!"

"That's because you never know when to shut up."

"Freedom of speech!" he said in a singsong voice.

"Why don't you pipe down, huh?"

"No, and furthermore…"

"TAKE A LOCK!" Finally! He really has to be pushed in order to get quiet.

Then I turned to the girls and softened my tone of voice. Good thing was that my blush was gone. In a casual voice I said, "So, how's it going girls?"

"Oh, just fine," said Amanda, who's got black hair and black eyes. She's the only one in the group who's not a native Amarkian. She's from Colombia.

"How was school?" Real cool. Just cool.

"The school is auditioning again," said Lilia. Sigh. Her beautiful voice, like the calming wind that runs through the mountains.

"For the school play?"

Kathy shook her head. "For the school choir."

I turned to Larry. "Why don't you go on to the Palace? I'll get there later."

He nodded and scooted out of the booth. "All right. I'll see you, uh, later." His mouth was twitching. Then he burst into laughter. "Spiny the ladies' man! Spiny the ladies' man!" he started singing.

"LARRY!" I stood up and made a threatening move in him. Boy, you should've seen the way he ran. Like greased lightning. Phew! I scooted the right. "Sit down, girls." I stood up as a sign of respect and waited for all of them to sit down. Then I sat down. "Hey, Arnold!" I yelled. He came out. "Yeah? What-what-what is it? Hurry 'cause I have to get ready for something important. Starting tomorrow I'm going to have a fried chicken stand outside in the parking lot. Full use of company car. Fifteen percent in shares of the investment."

"Hey!" I said in sincere amazement. "Sounds like a good deal, Arnold! All right, this won't be long." I turned to Kathy and her friends. "You girls want to order something?"

"Oh, no," said Lilia.

"It's too much trouble, Spiny," said Meagan.

"You don't have to," said Amanda.

"Oh, come on. I insist." I turned to Arnold. "Could you bring hot chocolate and chocolate-cream banana pie for everyone? On my account." He nodded, taking the order down and then left muttering something under his breath in Chinese. Something told me he wasn't saying William Shakespeare's poem "To be or not To Be." I think he was cussing in Chinese.

"Aw, Spiny. You're really sweet. But you didn't have to do that. It's too much trouble," said Samantha.

I smiled at all of them. "It's not bother. It's a pleasure as a friend. And as a King and servant of the people, it's a pleasure to serve such cute citizens."

They all blushed and smiled. Of course, the cutest was Lilia. Oh, she looked just, I don't know, adorable. Delightful. Gorgeous. Divine. Angelic.

Eh, anyways. I paid for the girls and I stayed to chat with them. I'm not saying that I don't enjoy being with my male friends. Larry, Dimetroodon, Roger, Rudy…they're really close to me. We're inseparable and compatible everywhere. Like nail to skin. And we talk and hang out and play sports and play instruments and all that. And no other group of friends could even compare to the one I have with them. I mean, a guy does need the company of other guys who will share in the triumphs and the trials.

But of course, a guy also needs the friendship of girls. Nothing wrong with that, right? Of course not. I have plenty of friends who are girls: Darla, Kathy, Patty, Rebecca, Lilia…

Anyways, the point is that for some reason I kinda enjoy my conversations with girls just a little bit more than guys. I guess that girls can be better listeners, are good with details and giving advice and understand certain matters more. I mean, they've helped me with plenty of problems that the guys were too dumb or immature to figure.

So, I'm there talking. Well, listening. I try not to talk too much. Meagan, who along with Darla always brings the latest gossip from school, was saying how some girl named Celia had a huge sleepover but didn't invite her best friend.

"Oh, and hey," I said. "You know last week when I was walking in the doors? Well, I saw Heather Keen and she let Jason Williams carry her books for her."

Kathy gasped. "You mean, Heather who sent a lump of sugar in the shape of a heart to Jeremy Adams?"

I nodded. "Yup. I just hope it doesn't come out in the school newspaper."

We all laughed. Then after I paid the check and we started to leave. "Say, Spiny," said Kathy.

"Yeah?" I said, while helping the girls put on their coats.

"Is it all right if we make the slumber party this Saturday?"

HUH? Slumber party. Those words reverberated all through my system. I froze. "Excuese me?"

"The slumber party. Is it all right it the girls come over for Saturday night?" The way she was talking, it seemed as if I had approved of it and was waiting for her to set the date. I really wanted to yell at her, "NO!" But she was talking to me in a loud voice in front of the girls and well…

I stammered. "Oh, sure."

As I said goodbye to Samantha, Meagan, and Amanda and accompanied Lilia and Kathy back to the neighborhood, I could see a slightly evil glisten in her eye. The look that said, "Heh. Heh. See? I used a certain situation to force my slumber party on you."

I'd take of her later.

But for now…..ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy!


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday, February 14 came too soon. My stomach was feeling worse than if I'd eaten a pair of black bananas and three-day-old eggs. Don't tell me how I know. I don't care to discuss it.

Anyway, Larry and I were in my room, practicing along with Roger, Rudy, and another guy from school were practicing our instruments. We didn't sing, 'cause of course, it kinda makes us squeamish. Little did I know that that very evening I would discover that…well, you'll see.

After about two hours of practice, and went they all went home, Larry listened to music and was reading a World Atlas, swiveling in his chair, while I sat beside my bed, throwing darts at a target. I looked at the watch: 5:29 pm.

If I hated slumber parties so much, and if was so much against it, why was I thinking of showering? Why was I thinking of getting all cleaned up and styling my hair and washing my face and dressing neat and brushing my teeth and all that? Why, I even had butterflies in my stomach.

Well, I was so busy in thought that I didn't realize that I had turned around and I accidentally shoot a dart at Larry's back. "Ye-HOW!"

"Oops. Sorry, Larry. I didn't mean to…"

He stuck the dart out of his back. "It's all right. You're nervous, right?"

I laughed. "What makes you think that?"

He looked at me with a sly smile. "Come on, Spiny. I know you a little too well. You are nervous about the idea of having a bunch of beautiful girls under your roof sleeping in the room next to yours. You want to make an impression, right?"

I gave him a lopsided frown/smile. "What do you know about that?"

"I don't. I just assumed."

I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. "Oh, yeah. Well it just so happens that you don't know me as well as I know me because I'm with me almost constantly!" HUH? What stupidity did I just say? Well, I guess when you're all excited like that you don't really use your head when you speak.

Larry looked at me with a silly smile. "What?"

I groaned. "Ah, never mind." I grabbed a pair of beige dress pants and a green-button down dress shirt from my drawer and clean underwear. "I'm going to shower, okay?"

"Why? You aren't going anywhere?" he said teasingly.

I ignored him, muttering something in Amarkian under my breath. Anyways, after I'd showered and dressed I went down to get a snack. I grabbed a banana and chocolate milk. Then Robert came in. "Hey, Spiny?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

He came over and sat at the table across from me. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, it's about the girls having this sleepover party."

"What about it?"

"Well…I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm not really upset like last time."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him slyly. "Oh?"

He breathed deep. "Every time Meagan smiles I get butterflies in my stomach and my knees get jittery and my palms get sweaty. Does that mean I'm in love?"

I couldn't help smile. Rob. He had his first crush. Hard to believe that he was almost twelve. Guess he was growing up. "Well, either that or you've got a real bad case of the measles."

We both chuckled. I could see his cheeks got pink. "Is it all right if a boy likes an older girl?"

I exhaled and stood up to take my glass cup to the sink. "Well, when I was in the lower fifth grade, I was trying to court a girl in the upper fifth grade. She was five months older than me. And I do have to admit there was some talk because of the age. But it doesn't really matter."

Robert nodded. "Well. I think I'll go…clean up."

I smiled at him. "Sure."

Just before he left, he said, "Hey, Spiny, is it all right if you don't send me over to someone's house when the girls come?"

"Well, sure. We'll send just Greeny this time. Okay?"

He smiled. "Okay." Then he ran up to his room.

Afterwards, I went up to my room and combed my hair into my style: wavy especially at the front, with a parting at the left. I use a special gel/mouse mix that's made just for me. It's made from all-natural materials which leaves my hair soft, strong, and not too plastered but with a firm hold.

At about 6:15, I was in my room, playing some chords on the guitar, with my room's door open, when I heard the doorbell ring. I was about to leave to go get it and you know, welcome the, uh, guests, but Patty said, "I'll get it!"

I returned to my guitar when I heard to door open and greetings and hellos and all that. After a while, I heard them coming up on the elevator. I, uh, quickly checked in the mirror to see if I was, you know, presentable. That's perfectly normal, right?

So there I was picking away at the guitar, when Patty and the girls passed by my room. "Spiny?" I heard Patty say.

I looked up. "Yeah? Oh, hey girls! How's it going?" I smiled as politely and friendly as I could.

They all smiled and said "hi" back. "Hey, Patty? Does Spiny always look so neat and tidy and well-dressed?" said Amanda.

I looked down at my guitar and pretended that I didn't hear. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Patty smiling. "Oh, yes. He's always like that. Kinda impresses me."

Well anyways, they passed on to the girls' room while I sat on my bed, playing with the guitar. I tried to sort of lie low, you know. Try to be unnoticed. And not that I was nosy or anything but the walls are sort of, thin, you might say. Everything comes in loud and clear, even whispers.

And if I wasn't mistaken, I'm sure that I heard my name mentioned about 85% of the time. I'm not exaggerating or making it up. I'm almost sure. Anyways, a few minutes later, I put away my guitar while Larry was drawing sketches. He does things like that in his free time.

I walked out of my room and knocked on the girls' door. "Who is it?" said Kathy.

"It's me," I said.

I heard some quiet giggling. "Who's Me?"

I rolled my eyes. "ME. That's an acronym for MEan and Angry Brother."

More giggling. "Katherine!"

She opened the door. "Just teasing." She opened the door the full way. The girls had spread out their sleeping bags, and their pillows. They were looking through Kathy's box of movies to see what to watch, and their backpacks were stacked up against the wall. "I was just wondering if you girls wanted me to order something. I could order pizza, subs, Chinese food…"

Kathy turned to the other girls. "You all want pizza?" They all nodded.

"All right. I'll call up and order pizza for dinner then," I said. Then I called on my cell-phone and called the local pizza place and ordered ten pizzas. Five were for Larry and the rest for the girls and me. I personally like Alfredo cheese. And I also got Italian sausage, pepperoni, double-cheese, anchovy, and pineapple.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was the pizza boy. He was a Velociraptor in a pizza delivery outfit. "Ten pizzas for Royal Residence."

I took the pizzas and paid him the money. "Thanks."

After I'd put the receipt away, I was about to close the door, when was just staring at me, holding his hand out. "What?" I said.

He cleared his throat.

Oh, yeah! "Oh, the tip. Fifteen percent?"

He nodded and smiled. I gave him the tip then he left. How could I have forgotten the tip? Only an idiot would forget that. Sure Larry would but not me.

Well, that wasn't important anyways. I had the food for the, uh, event.

I still had butterflies in my stomach and I was still kind of shaky all around.

I carried the pizza boxes upstairs. "Larry! Here are your pizzas." He appeared out of nowhere, literally, out of nowhere, came up and sniffed the pizza boxes with a huge smile. "Mmm! Thanks."

He grabbed five of the boxes and he disappeared into one of the elevators going down to the Spy Lab. Said he was going to do some seismic research and was going to work on some new powers and spy gadgets.

Then I went over to the girls' room. I knocked on the door. Nothing. Knocked again. Nothing. Huh. Didn't seem like a prank. Hmm. I opened the door. There was no one. I pressed the intercom that's beside the door. "Where are you?"

"Down in the Karaoke Room?"

"OK. Be right down."

I stepped down the stairs until I got to the room. As I approached it, I could hear music and singing. When I knocked on the door, the music was turned off and the door opened. It was Lilia. WOW! She was SO cute. I mean, her face was less than six inches from mine. I looked away because I got the sudden urge to kiss her on the lips. I could even feel my face flushing.

"Uh…uh…here are the pizzas. I can get some soft drinks, if you girls want too." Lilia was clearly amused by my nervousness. She giggled. "No, thanks. It's all right."

I handed her the boxes and was about to leave when she said, "Hey, why don't you stay with us a little while?" She opened the door the whole way. The girls were slouched down on the comforter in front of the TV, the Karaoke Machine and hundreds of CDs. Amanda was holding the microphone. She'd been singing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.

I got really nervous. I mean, really? "Uh, I don't, I mean, maybe you girls want some quality time together without my interfering, and uh…"

Amanda said into the microphone, "Come on, Spiny! You're a really fun guy."

"Yeah, just a little while, huh?" said Samantha. Wow, I said to myself, girls like me that much?

"Well…I…" Kathy gave me a look that said Just do it.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I smiled and relaxed my shoulders. "Well…all right. Okay. Just a little while." The girls all whooped and cheered. Wow! Was I that likeable? Maybe Larry was right. Maybe I did have a natural way of making girls like me.

Well, I stayed a little while. The girls sang some more songs. Ballads, dance songs, pop, rock, Latin, etc. Amanda sang another song from One Direction, Meagan sang "A Dream Worth Keeping" by Sheena Easton, Samantha sang "Beautiful" by Mariah Carey, Kathy did "Time after Time" by Cindy Lauper, and Lilia sang "Into A Fantasy" by Alexander Rybak. Oh, sure they all sing real well, but Lilia…I was astonished. The way she could carry tunes and the notes and just move smoothly through the song with her voice…it was just wow.

After a while, when the pizza was almost finished and we were talking and laughing and all that, Kathy said, "Hey, Spiny. Why don't you sing?"

HUH? Me sing? I, uh…..My face froze. It just froze. My whole body went into shock. I didn't know what to say. I felt my face get pale and my heart was throbbing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" said Meagan. By now all the other girls were all smiley and excited and cheery.

I put my hand on the back of my neck and looked down, "Well, I don't know. I don't have much of a voice."

"Oh, come on. Don't we want him to sing?" said Meagan to the other girls. They all cheered and stared chanting "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Well, what could I do? This wasn't a talent show or anything. Just a little karaoke party. Well. I stood up to the front, picked my song and grabbed the microphone.

Well. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and waited as the introduction of the music played on the screen.

Well, this is point of no return. The name of the song is "With You in the Distance."

Here is the song. It's a slow, dreamy ballad romance song. I like those.

I could not get away from you

not a single moment in the day;

the world seems different

when you are not here with me.

You arise in every

beautiful melody

and I don't want to hear it

if you can't hear it either.

Cuz you've become

a part of my soul

nothing gives me solace anymore

if you are not by my side.

Beyond your lips

the sun and the stars;

with you at the distance

my love, I am there.

A part of my soul;

nothing gives me solace anymore

if you are not by my side.

Beyond your lips

the sun and the stars

with you at the distance

my love, I am there.

When the song ended and the music finished, all five girls were staring me with huge eyes and open mouths. They were like, in a trance. As if they were dazed. Hypnotized.

Next thing I knew, I heard nothing but screaming and cheers and whooping and yelling. They were like, crazy for ten whole minutes. Then when they quieted down, they were saying "Oh, Spiny you sing DIVINE. You sing GREAT! You sing ANGELICALLY WONDERFULL! You have a GORGEOUS voice!"

I in turn said, "Oh, come on. You're just saying it."

Kathy looked at me with a very serious face. "Spiny. You know that I only use this tone of voice when I'm dead serious. You. Have. A. Beautiful. Unbelievable. Voice. I am not kidding. You have a gift!"

I tried to process all that information. "Really?" I said. They all nodded. Now, they were very serious. Wow. They were being truthful. Heh.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I'll go. I am exhausted, and I need my 9 ½ hours of sleep. Well, bye."

They all said bye. When I got back upstairs, Larry was snoring away. Twitching, wheezing, grunting, mumbling, and making a whole orchestra of weird noises. On any other occasion I would've kicked him or put my earphones on and listened to music. But now, I was too lost in thought.

So….I really do have the gift of singing? I really have an exceptional voice? What am I supposed to do now?

I fell asleep on those thoughts. Anyways, the rest of the weekend was fairly uneventful. On Monday, when I entered the Junior High school, I walked down to my locker. It seemed normal: Tyrone making wedgies on the 6th graders, Kylie and her cheerleaders showing-off and blowing kisses at me—ew!—, and you know, normal. But when I closed my locker, I saw a note taped to it. Huh. I read it: From Mrs. Bentley. Choir Teacher. Please show at our class at 1:30. We would love to hear your beautiful voice as rumor has it.

Rumor? Rumor?! Please! Give me a break! That was the oldest trick in the book. I could explain the whole thing in one word: Kathy. My loud-mouth sister had told the choir teacher about the Singing Incident on Saturday evening.

Oh, great! Well, I was there worrying when I saw Larry appear out of nowhere. "Hey!" he said.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked surprised.

"From the year 567,192 CE. I was out in a different universe. What's up?"

I showed him the note from the choir teacher. He studied it for a while. "What do you know?" He looked up at me. "You going to attend the class?"

I shrugged. "Guess I don't have much of a choice. I gotta go. When a teacher asks you to be in a class, it's pretty much always ordering you to go."

"You nervous?"

I laughed. "Why should I? It's just a practice. I might not get accepted."

"Then again, maybe you might."

I don't know why, but for some reason I wasn't too excited at the thought of singing in the school choir. Well, for one thing I probably wouldn't have time to be in the choir. I already have a busy schedule. I mean, I have all my other classes, plus I'm on the soccer team and that already takes up a lot of time. And it's especially difficult since I'm the captain of the team.

My first class was Science, which is my best subject, but I couldn't concentrate. I had all that straining my mind. Should I join or not? This was like trying to decide whether or not to join a Foreign Legion or something. That's pretty dumb, but, you get what I mean. It's a good thing the teacher didn't ask me any questions because I would've answered something stupid like. "The Second Amarkian Civil War" or something and I would've gotten a bad grade for being distracted and being embarrassed in front of my classmates.

Anyways, at lunch, I was still in deep thought. Larry was munching away at a fruit salad and a shrimp cocktail. Don't tell me how his stomach manages to handle what he eats. I guess it's just part of being Larry.

Lilia came at that moment and sat next to me. "Hey, Spiny."

I looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

She shrugged. "The usual. How about you? How's the day been so far?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Except that I…well, I haven't been able to concentrate lately."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because he's too chicken to ask you out on a date."

"LARRY!" I felt my face burning and Lilia's face was also red. Thank you, very much, Larry! You have officially ended my life. "Get out!" I said to him.

"No, I think I'd rather and listen to…"

"Get. Out. Before I stick a breadstick up your nose all the way to your brain!"

"All right, all right. Don't have to be so touchy about it." He stood up and was just about to leave, when he turned and said, "You know…"

"GO!" I yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Eesh! Some people just don't how when to take hint and leave! I mean, seriously…well, I guess Larry's just out to look for me. Anyways, Lilia says to me, "So, what's the problem?"

I sighed. "Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, I don't know how it'll turn out."

She smiled. "Well, I really sincerely believe that you sing beautifully." I blushed at that. "Well," I said. "I really appreciate your comment, but, I just guess I'm…insecure." Now there's a word I don't really use that often. I don't use it at all, actually.

She sighed. "Well, you know, the decision is yours, but I just think that you should try something that could help you develop your talents." Then she looked at me with those beautiful, irresistible, honey-brown eyes, which matched her hair. Her perfect, angelic face, shaped just divinely. "And though I haven't been friends with you that long, I do know that," she blushed before saying, "you're a very talented guy."

I felt my face blush. I smiled. "Well, I…I guess I should at least give it a try." I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She looked so gorgeous. Before I knew what I was doing I'd put my hand over hers, and was leaning towards her face. She was doing the same. I felt my heart racing so hard it started to throb my chest and it felt like it'd burst out of there. I was so close and dang it! The bell rang.

We quickly pulled away from each other and put our hands in our laps. I looked away, my face hot. I cleared my throat. "Uh, uh, I have to go. Don't want to be late." She smiled nervously. Her face was also flushed. "Yeah, sure. Um, hope everything goes all right."

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, bye," I said quickly.

She blinked. "Bye."

I quickly ran and got out of there as fast as I could. It was a good thing that Kylie wasn't there. If not…I don't even want to imagine what kind of greatly embarrassing scene that would have ensued.

But if the bell hadn't sounded and if no one had been in the cafeteria…sigh.

Well, anyways, I went off to the choir practice room. Got in just in time. The teacher welcomed me. "Why, come in, Your Majesty, come in." She pointed me to the front seat. There were several other kids sitting down, all had papers on their desks. When I looked at mine, I saw that it was a music sheet. Hey! I recognized that song! It was actually one of my favorites!

At first we all just sang notes. You know, do re mi fa sol la ti do. Then, we went through all the chords and piano notes. Then we did breathing exercises, humming, and preparing the throat. And then, the teacher said, "All right, I do believe we are ready to practice for our first song!"

A few kids groaned. I didn't say anything. I just took my place in the front. HUH? In the front?! Now, wait a minute! Oh well. I couldn't change anything. Well, we went through several different songs, starting at Baritone or G2 level and went up to Mezzo-Soprano at A4. And I was the lead singer in every one! And you know what? I actually did pretty well. I mean, the teacher was astounded, the girls were about to faint, and the guys were shocked. I got an A+ right away!

I'd been able to sing from Baritone all the way to almost falsetto. The teacher especially liked my tenor and light lyric tones. But she also said I did excellent in the other ranges. According to her, my voice range covered pretty much 87% of the whole vocal scale! How cool is that. I'd been quite skeptical that I could actually sing, but now, hearing it from someone who was actually an expert and studied about vocals and singing…it finally came to me.

I could sing. I had the gift of singing!

"And you'll sound just wonderful at the recital in two weeks!" the teacher said, all excited and jumpy. Recital? Wow! This was exciting! I couldn't wait!

Guess it pays to sing karaoke at your sister's slumber party after all, right?


	4. Chapter 4

That evening I quickly did all my homework and spent the entire evening practicing my songs. The teacher had actually let me pick some of my favorites. So I was there, doing breathing exercises, singing, and practiced handling the microphone. It might sound easy to practice singing, especially if you sing really well, but let me tell you, it's not.

I was going through the songs for the fourth time when the door knocked. "Who is it?" I said.

"It's Patty!"

"Oh, come in!"

Patty opened the door. She walked up to me smiling. "Getting ready for the recital?" she asked.

I grinned. "Yeah, you know practice makes perfect. The choir teacher gave me an A+ on vocals, singing quality and on vocal range…well, let's just say that if it was possible, she'd give me a 318% on my report card."

She nodded. "Yeah, so I heard. You nervous?"

"Nah! How could I…well, maybe just a little bit. I mean, everyone gets nervous in front of audiences, even the best actors and singers do. But, I guess I'll get used to if after some rehearsals."

She patted me on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure you'll do all right."

"Thanks, Patty."

She turned to leave, but at the last minute she stopped and turned back to look at me. "Say, Spiny, what was Lilia's reaction when you told her about all this?"

Uh-oh. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Something told me she had more or less found out about what almost happened at the cafeteria today. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on my music sheet. "Uh, well, you know, she was all excited and whatnot. Very encouraging, motivating, you know." I turned away and walked a few steps away.

Then I said, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Oh, no reason. Just curious."

Then I asked the question that was tearing at my mind. "Did…did she say anything to you?"

"Uh, yes as a matter of fact, she did."

Oh, no. I hope she didn't mention anything about, um, well, you know what I mean. You do, don't you? "She said, that um, you talked to her for a while in the cafeteria." She had a sly look on her face.

I, uh, coughed. That's what I always do when I'm nervous or scared. "Did she say that I, uh, that I almost…" I felt my face blushing again.

Patty nodded slightly. "She did, uh, mention it. What was that all about?"

I plopped down on my bed. "To be honest, I don't know. It's just that, well, I enjoy having her as my friend, but deep down, I'm tired of being just friends and I want us to be more. Much more. I want to be her boyfriend. I want us to be together. But I'm too chicken to ask her, so I guess I just…" I shrugged.

"Well, I don't want to make you feel bad or anything, but you are really confusing her like that. I mean, that's what, the third time you've tried to kiss her."

I knew that Patty was only saying this for my own good, but something in me snapped at that moment, and I just lost my head. I stood up quickly. "Well, I can't help it. I like her. I like her a lot. I love her. And she's beautiful and smart and fun to be with and nice and when I'm around her I get a warm feeling and I can't help but want to kiss her because she's so pretty and I love her and I want to let her know." I was talking real fast and almost shouting.

She had eyes kind of…well, they looked solemn. She stood up and in a soft voice she said, "Well, I just tried to see how I could help."

I sighed and dropped my arms to my sides. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that…well, I suppose you can understand that when have this strong of a feeling…"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Then she left me to my thoughts. I felt kinda guilty. But also relieved. I mean, I had to tell someone. I couldn't tell Kathy because she'd get all giddy and girly. Not Robert because he's just turning into a preteen and has become real moody lately. Not Greeny because at his age he still despises girls like if they had smallpox. Not Rudy, Dimetroodon or Roger because they're too immature when it comes to girls. Not Darla because she's the worst person to tell personal secrets to. And definitely not Larry because…well because he's Larry!

Well anyways, I got back to practicing. But this time, my mind and heart weren't really in it; only my throat was. Ha, get it! Yeah, I know. Stupid joke. Never mind. Forget it. I can't help it. When I'm upset, I even laugh at the way doors close.

I know it's weird but…oh forget. All I'm doing is make a fool out of myself.

Well anyways, I kept practicing. For several hours. For days. Finally, the big day of the recital came.

That morning, I was so nervous that all I had for breakfast was a banana and a glass of chocolate milk. I don't know why, but from one day to the next I was a nervous wreck. I think they call it "Last-Minute Stress." And let me tell you something, that's the worst kind of stress in the world.

When I walked in, instead of seeing the usual symbol of the school on the front wall, there was the announcement of the recital. It had a picture of the usual choir members, and below it said, "And Featuring A Special Attraction: The Already-Heartthrob, Super-Cutie, Casanova Suave Debonair; The One Who Makes All The Girls Crazy, and Soon-to-Be Singing Superstar, Spiny Kyverná!"

Okay, that was so far out. Talk about humble, for T. Rex's sake! I mean, sure a lot of girls think I'm the cutest, the handsomest, that I got the prettiest face, the pretties eyes, that I'm tall, and a gentleman and all that, but they don't have to announce it publicly. And I was especially not sure about the part of being a future superstar.

Well, you know what I mean. I wasn't even finished reading the announcement when guess who came walking up? No, not Katy Perry. And not Tom Cruise, although we're good friends. This person reminded me more of Hilary Duff with Pomeranian dogs on her head. Every time I see this person, my mind always told me, "Whoa, look out! Witch alert! Straight ahead."

Yep. Kylie Anderson. Captain of the Cheerleading Team. School and Local Flirt. Most Popular girl. Considered to be the "finest" girl, if you know what I mean. She's considered the Queen Beauty. And of course, I'm not saying that she's ugly. But I have learned from long ago that her personality is no different than that of many celebrities and/or models.

Anyways, she came up and said, "Hey, there, Dreamboat! You excited about the recital tonight?"

I tried to smile politely. Only politely, mind you. But, how in the world is a girl with a mind like Kylie supposed to distinguish the difference between a friendly, polite smile and a smile that says something else?

I said, "Hey, Kylie. Well, I guess I am nervous a little bit." I was a wreck, that's what!

She smiled suggestively, and said, "Oh, don't worry. When you say that you dedicate all the romantic songs to me, I'll make it easy on you and kiss you after you're done."

I stared at her with a wooden stare. Me dedicate songs to her?! I'd rather be stuck in a pit of tar! And no way was I going to let her kiss me. Never! I'd rather…I'd rather…well, I don't know, but I do know that if I'm going to kiss any girl, it's going to be Lilia. I wouldn't kiss Kylie if my life depended on it.

I cleared my throat. "Look, Kylie. Just go to the recital. Don't try to get too excited. Okay? It's just a recital, that's it?"

"Ohhh. I see. I get you, sweetie pie." Blech! If she called me by that name again, I was going to throw up. I said that I had to go to class and got away as fast as I could. And in case you want to know, every single girl who I passed smiled at me like a dazed fan.

While I sat there at my desk, waiting for everyone else to get there—I was the first one there; even the teacher wasn't there yet—I went over some notes for Literature and Grammar class. I was in the middle of reading the summary of The Lord of the Flies, when I heard Dimetroodon, Larry and Darla walked in.

I don't know what they were talking about but Dimetroodon said, "Well, then, I guess I'll pick what we do."

Darla rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please, calm down. I mean, chill, okay? Ever since you found out that today's International Invention Day, you want to decide that every today is going to be a project."

Larry then said, "Well, how about inventing words?"

"You mean etymology?" I said. Now they had caught my full attention. They looked at me and Larry said, "No, I said inventing words, not swear words."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Dimetroodon shook his head. Darla hit Larry in the arm hard and said, "That's what etymology is, you fool! Inventing words!"

"Yeah," I said. "Like…well, like a new word for butter."

All three got to thinking hard. After a while, Dimetroodon said, "I don't think there's word for butter, Spiny. Other than just butter."

I raised one eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What do you think of the word 'mushlek'?"

Well that quieted them. They sat down and waited for the class to start. Then Lilia walked in. There went my heart beating fast again. She smiled at me and I felt the blush coming to my face. I smiled back. Boy, that smile and those beautiful caramel/honey-brown eyes would always melt my heart.

And her hair was combed all the way over her left shoulder and flowed down like a waterfall of chocolate-brown, shiny silk. I mean, her hair was real silky. The lights in the classroom shined off her hair so beautifully.

I mean, I have to be honest. She has the gift of beauty. I mean, it's really a gift that she has. But since she's humble, gets good grades, is an honor student, is honest, hangs out with my friends, and spends her time in gardening, tree climbing, and reading classic literature, about 95% of the school, including all the girls thinks she's boring, geeky, etc.

Anyways, she walked over to her seat, which was next to mine. I didn't realize I was staring at her. Well, that is until she caught me and I got butterflies in my stomach. I quickly looked down at my finished homework. I pretended that I was tying my left shoe, but out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling at me.

At least Kylie wasn't in this class. If not…let's change the subject. Anyways, the teacher walked in and said, "Good morning class. I hope you all have your homework assignments. Those who don't will be flunked."

There were some murmurs in the room. The teacher then pointed to Larry and said, "Ah, Mr. Larry, may you tell the class your assignment."

Larry stood up and said, "Uh, sir. I'm not going to be able to because…my hamster ate my homework."

HUH?! A hamster?! Oh, for crying out loud! That was the cheapest trick in the history of cheap tricks in middle school homework. Where in the world had he gotten that one? What idiot had told him that?

The teacher smiled angrily. "Very funny, young man. But your little joke will cost you in having a passing grade."

Boy. Something told me this day was going to be anything but ordinary.


	5. Chapter 5

After the morning rehearsal, I went to lunch. I really like chicken sandwiches and vegetables with apple juice made right from the garden out back, but right now I was too much of a nervous wreck to eat or drink anything.

But if didn't eat lunch I was going to be starving later and the last thing I needed while singing in front of 700 hundred students including 400 beautiful girls was to have a growling stomach.

I was there munching away at my lunch, trying to calm down the sourness in my gut. A few tables away were Lilia, Darla, Amanda, and Meagan. They were talking and laughing. Who knows what about. I don't have Super-Hearing Power.

I stared at them for a while. Then, Lilia's gaze turned to me. She smiled and waved a little. The other three looked at me then at her. I smiled and waved back.

Then, my lightbulb clicked. You know, the lightbulb that lights up above you when you get an idea. Well, mine is a compact fluorescent lightbulb. They're more efficient, cost less, and are better for the environment. That's the only kind of lightbulb that exists in Amarkia. Anyways, I had an idea. I took out my wallet. I'd been given five front-row tickets for the recital. I'd already given four away; for Kathy, Patty, Robert, and Greeny. Hmm. I had one left. Maybe, just maybe…yeah, why not?

Heh heh!

I finished my lunch and stood up and walked casually over to the girls' table. I smiled as politely and charmingly as possible. "Hey, girls. Mind if I join you?"

Amanda said, "Of course, Mr. Dreamboat."

Lilia scooted over. "You want to sit down?"

I nodded without even realizing. "Thanks." I sat down. Our shoulders were just barely touching, which sent shivers up and down my back.

"What did you want, cutie?" said Meagan. Oh, boy. One more comment and I was going to melt like butter on a grill.

I adjusted the collar of my shirt and cleared my throat. "Well, I just…" all four of them stared at me like as if was going to announce Doomsday or something. I had to say it. I looked at Lilia. "Well, nothing really. You see, since I'm going to sing at the recital, they gave me five front-row seat tickets and I gave my family the tickets. But I got one left over. And well, I was wondering if you might, uh, you know like it."

She stared at me for a while, bewildered. Then , she blinked several times and a small grin formed on her mouth. "Uh, well, are you sure? I mean, what about Larry?"

I sighed. "Larry goes to the front row even though he doesn't pay. He's sneaky." I looked at her right in the eye. "Plus, I'd like you to have it. You know how they always say that you should always look for a friendly face in the audience before performing? Why not have yours right up front? You have the prettiest face."

"Awww!" the other girls said.

"Isn't that sweet?" said Darla.

"So romantic!" said Meagan.

"Take it, honey. Chance of a lifetime," said Amanda.

Lilia's tannish-red cheeks were turning pink. She smiled softly. "Well, if you insist."

"Of course, I do!" Then, my lightbulb turned on again. "Say, I got an idea. Now just hear me out. See if you like the idea. Maybe I could pick you up? I have to get there early for the last rehearsal. And after the recital, I can get you to go backstage. I'll even have a dressing room, like the celebrities. They got a door with my name written in gold."

The girls laughed. "All right! How's 6:30 sound?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be there right on time."

She nodded. "Great!"

An awkward silence followed. I stared at my hands which were in my lap. For a while nobody said anything. Then Darla said, "Boy, what beautiful lunch trays they've got here!" she said, examining the tray. "It's just gorgeous! Gorgeous!"

I glared at her with a look that said, "Be quiet, will you?"

I slapped my knees. "Well, I gotta get going. You know, I have to cut school early today."

"Really?" said Amanda.

"Yeah. Gotta get home to practice again. Breathing exercises, then shower, style my hair, wash my face, dress up, eat something and then come like an hour and a half before the recital begins." I looked at my watch. "Well, see you girls tonight!"

They all said bye and waved at me.

I had just a few hours to get ready and save myself from possible public embarrassment. I quickly got home on my bike. Then I ran inside like a crazy guy. Then I showered. I washed my face, styled and combed my hair, shaved, got my best deodorant and then my after-shave lotion, got dressed up, ate a small meal, shined my shoes, and used my best cologne. Believe it or not, when I was done, it was 5:50 pm. I told you it would take a long time.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, and satisfied stepped out of my room. I bumped right into Larry. "Hey, watch it, will you, you jerk?" he said.

I groaned. "I don't have time right now, but I'll settle this with you later!"

He ignored me and kept walking down the hallway. Well, he would've only that Kathy came out of her room and the door slammed right into him, plastering him against the wall like play dough. I think I even saw stars around his head and heard birds chirping.

He staggered for a while then he shook his head and said, "Watch where you're going, you clumsy horse!"

Kathy gasped and her eyes got as big as plates. She stared at Larry in complete shock. "What. Did. You. Say."

Larry hadn't realized that it was Kathy who had smashed him. Then when he saw that it was her, he blinked his eyes, grinned foolishly, and gave his "I'm-in-big-trouble-laugh." You know, when he says, "Uh, ah, heh heh." Then he said, playing with his hands, "Well, well if it isn't Kathy the most annoying, I mean the, uh…"

Kathy interrupted him saying, "Oh, be quiet!" Then she looked at me. She smiled half-mischievously. "Well, what have we here!"

Oh, no. Here it comes. It happens every time I buy new suit. She always says something. The last time I'd gotten a medium-brown suit with a cerulean blue shirt and a tie with blue and brown stripes. Two shades of brown. Dark and light. You know what Kathy said when she saw me in that one? She said I looked like a candy bar. Yeah. Chocolate and caramel with blueberry sauce.

Sisters these days…they've not only gotten smarter and more sophisticated, they've also gotten bigger mouths.

I crossed my arms and waited for the wisecrack to come. "All right. Go ahead. Say it. You always do, you always have, and you always will. Just say it. Say I look like a freak." In case you're wondering, I'd gotten a dark blue suit with a baby blue tie and handkerchief and a turquoise shirt. I'd liked it.

She smiled. "No, no, no. You look very handsome." She kissed me on the cheek. Well, that was a surprise.

"Well, you don't look half-bad yourself, sis," I said. She was wearing a dark brown spaghetti-strap dress with a matching black jacket.

Larry nodded. "Yeah, he's right. You don't look half-bad."

We both stared at him in shock. Larry was saying that Kathy looked nice?! He didn't even like her…or to be more accurate, she didn't like him. You see…do we have some time? Yeah, we do. And even if we don't, we'll make time.

You see, back when Kathy was ten—I was 10 ½, Patty was 10, Robert was eight, Greeny was 3, and oh, it was some months before my parents died—Kathy had a party for her friends. It was a girls-only party, but somehow, Larry managed to sneak in. I was…fishing. Oh yeah. I was fishing with Dad at the river.

Anyways, Larry couldn't help pulling one of his wise-guy routines, and he caused all the balloons to explode with water. It was a shame that Kathy had ordered about two hundred balloons. And they were the biggest ones in the market.

Besides leaving everyone soaking wet, it caused a gigantic deal of humiliation and embarrassment. In short, the party was cut by about five hours, Kathy lost six friends, her bracelet, someone had broken her ankle, the room was left a big mess, and Larry ended up eating all the food and the drinks. He even ate some of the plates and cups.

And since then, well, let's just say that my sister has become less and less fond of Larry every time. It's not easy when your sister is hostile towards your best friend, you know?

So, now you know why Kathy doesn't like Larry. Anyways, that's why we both were shocked that Larry had complemented Kathy on her dress. But I mean, she wasn't a little girl anymore. I mean, she was a young lady. A beautiful one too. Kinda made me sad. I felt like she was growing up too fast. Makes me feel more like a father than a brother who's only a few months older. In Amarkian years. Not in Gregorian Calendar years.

Back to the story…after I told Kathy that she didn't look half-bad, Larry had agreed with me. When Kathy recovered from her shock, I could see…was she blushing?! Yeah, she was! Her cheeks were turning pink! "Oh, well, thanks Larry. You really think I don't look half-bad?"

He shook his head. "No, you don't look half-bad. You look all-bad."

Well so much for maturing! Kathy sighed annoyed and I rolled my eyes and said, "Ay ya yay!"

"Come one guys. We have to go. Where's Patty? And the boys?" I said.

"They'll be out."

As if on cue, the rest of the family stepped out. Patty was wearing a yellow-and-green 1950's style dress. Believe it or not, those styles are still popular here in Amarkia even if we are in 2015. Then Robert came out. He was wearing a light-blue/white collared shirt and dress pants. He'd styled his hair too.

I never did mention Robert's physical characteristics, right? Sorry. He's about five-foot, one-inch. Weighs about 115 pounds. His eyes are kind of unique too. Heh. When I mean that beauty really runs in the family, I really do mean it. Anyways, his eyes are green with gray and olive-brown dyes, depending on the light and your point of view. He has long, flowing dark blond hair. He likes to style his hair with a slightly visible parting down the middle of his head and his hair sort of hugs the sides of his head. I mean, his hair is really thick. You can't even see his ears.

Anyways, we all stepped outside and into TIV. I really need to get myself a regular car. I got about, oh $578 million in my checking account. Oh, don't be so shocked. That's like $3,000 to us.

We drove out of the Palace Gates and up to Lilia's driveway. I got out and walked briskly up to her front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. She answered almost immediately. She was wearing a pale green dress and a light touch of make-up.

She smiled at me. "Wow! You look very handsome. You look so cute! I like your tie. Brings out your pretty eyes!"

I smiled at her and mercy! My poor old heart went to pounding again. "Thanks. You look beautiful. And cute. And pretty."

She closed the door behind her and, boy did I not expect what happened next. She grabbed my hand. It sent electric shivers all over me.

And of course I opened the door for her and helped her step into TIV. It's kinda high, you know? We got to the concert theater in time. There were a few people there. Mostly teachers, staff, volunteer parents, and…huh?! Reporters? Oh, great. Just what I needed.

Oh well. Freedom of the media and the press, right? Well, I told everyone to wait out in the hall, while I went backstage.

I met with the choir team and the teacher. Boy, was she a nervous wreck, jumping all over the place and running back and forth. And it didn't help that all the girls were staring at me. Seriously, that's the last thing I needed. We rehearsed for about a little while, then I went to my dressing room while I waited for the time to start.

I was staring at myself in the mirror for about an hour and a half, until a knocking at my door at 7:56 woke up me up from my trance. I checked one last time and went to the stage. I was about to take my position with the others when the teacher held me back and said, "Oh, no-no-no! You have to wait for yourself. You're going to have two hours all for yourself!"

HUH? "Wait a minute! You mean I don't even get accompanied by an orchestra or by the other choir members?"

She shook her head, obviously naïve to my nervousness. "With a voice as beautiful and talented and gifted as yours, you don't need all that fussy stuff. You can be an orchestra and choir all by yourself!"

Well that was a refreshing thought. So now I had to wait beside the curtains while the choir sang its parts. I was there sitting for about an hour. By the end of it all, I'd chewed all my nails off, and had paced up and down the backstage so many times that a canyon started to form. No kidding.

I started to sweat. It was a good thing I used a good chunk of cologne and deodorant. It would need to come in handy.

Finally, I heard applauses. I looked at my 98-karat gold watch with the silver numbers and the copper hands. It was 8 pm. Well, I guess the time had come. I stood up, as straight as I could and with very shaky legs walked to the stage. In front of hundreds of people. Gulp!

Well, here we go.

I walked in front of the closed curtains and the spotlight hit me directly. There was thunderous applause that lasted for about four minutes nonstop. Not kidding. I was handed a cordless microphone. I waited for the applause to calm down.

I took a deep breath. "How are you all?" Applauses and cheers. "Well, I'm very excited to be here. And, uh, I hope you'll like me up here more than when I'm passing new tax laws." Oh, they liked that. There was laughter all throughout.

Well, this is it. Point of no return. Question is what kind of point is it.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights faded, while the spotlight stayed on me. I sang several songs, mostly pop from the mid-90's, some Soul and R&B, 1950's rock, country ballads, and one or two Latin hits. Boy was I nervous at the start. But after each song, I got less and less nervous and more and more excited. And when I finished, I mean they were going crazy. There were screams, cheers, whistling, applauses; the whole nine yards.

After I finished, I thanked everyone and went backstage again. It was all a blur. I mean, it happened so fast. Lilia and my family came and congratulated me and shook my hand and hugged me and Lilia kissed me on the cheek, and yes, I blushed.

Then we got home, after dropping Lilia off at her house.

All through the whole drive and through dinner I kept hearing the same phrases over and over again: "You did great, man!" "It was unbelievable!" "You did real good!" "You sing wonderful!" "I really liked the way you sang!"

It was…it was really great actually. I felt really flattered. I mean, really flattered. I hadn't felt this good since I was enthroned as the new King of Amarkia. Or since back in 1990 when I was chosen to be on the permanent list of the Most Beautiful People in the world in People's Magazine.

I'm not making that up. Anyways…I went to bed feeling just great. Feeling magnificent. So much that, well, I really couldn't sleep. I was too excited and happy.

Next day, I went to work instead of school. I was greeted much better than usual as many of the student's parents who had gone to see me also worked in the federal offices. They said that everyone had just loved me. Why, one mother said that her daughter liked me so much that she wanted to start a fan's club and make other girls sign up for serenades.

She wanted for me to serenade something like 78 girls! That's crazy, right?

Well, it was later during lunch, when it happened. Larry and I were laughing about some crazy story. The phone on his desk ran and still laughing he grabbed the phone and said, "Hello. Hello? HELLO!" The idiot had grabbed the banana instead of the phone. "Oh, uh, oops."

I rolled my eyes. It was all I could do. Larry was hopeless.

"Don't bother, Larry. I'll answer it on mine." I dialed the line on my phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this King Spiny?"

"Yes, this is me. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my name is Henry Moran. Mr. Henry Moran."

"Well, what can I do for you Mr. Moran?"

"Ah, might it be possible for me to meet you in person? Perhaps we can meet in some café? I'd like to speak with you personally."

"Well, uh, how about Dillard's Café? It's right next to the highway overpass. You can't miss it. It's world famous. Famous for its donuts."

"Sounds great. Be there in ten minutes." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" said Larry.

"A Mr. Moran. Said he wants me to meet me in Dillard's Café. He said it was a personal matter."

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't suppose he's a killer or a sniper or a suicide bomber."

I looked at him annoyed. "Gee, thanks, Larry. That makes me feel a million times better."

He shrugged. "Just being realistic."

I stood up and put on my jacket. "Well, I'd rather be optimistic than realistic in this case."

On the way out, uh, just in case I took my sword, which was hidden under my clothes. I mean, you can never be too careful. Well, I got to the café, and sat a table by the window and waited. I was playing with the spoon and the coffee cup, when a tall guy in a raincoat and beige hat came in. He was…whoa! He was big. He was six-foot, two-inches tall and he had thick arms and strong-looking legs.

He walked over to my table. "Mr. Moran. Glad to make your acquaintance."

I shook his hand. "Likewise. May I ask why you asked for me to meet you in person?"

He nodded. "Yes, well." He reached inside his jacket. At first I thought, Oh, well. I'm dead. He's got a gun and I'm dead. I fell for the oldest trick in the book. Wait, that's not a gun. It's a card.

He handed over to me. HUH?! It said, "Henry Moran. Licensed Hollywood Talent Scout."

Talent scout?

"Talent scout? Well, I warn you Mr. Moran, I don't know any talented people. No singers, no comedians, no actors, no nothing. Just a bunch of show-offs, goofballs, school flirts, and nerds."

He chuckled. "Well, I appreciate your modesty, Your Majesty. I was here visiting from California and my niece took me to your performance last night. I was very surprised. I mean, I was astonished by your voice."

I shrugged. "Well, what can I say? You gotta use your gifts, right?"

"I'll bet that with a little of time and training, your fame could reach even higher than that of One Direction, Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Ariane Grande, Nick Jonas, and Bruno Mars combined."

"Oh, no, really! I mean, they've had it made."

"Yes, but none of them have your voice. I mean, your voice is truly unique. And believe me I have seen and heard a lot of the best singers in just about everywhere in the world and yours is the best so far."

Well! This was surprising. "Well, thank you. But, I think I have all the money and fame that I want. I'm pretty well known, even at the international level. And I'm pretty sure I have all the money my family and I can handle."

He laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you do. I'm sure of it. But just for a minute, will you, just for a minute close your eyes."

I looked at him strange. "You gonna shoot me or something?"

He laughed again. "Do I look like a criminal?"

I sighed. "All right. I'll trust you."

I closed my eyes. Then he started to say, "Imagine, it's late evening. About 8 pm. A huge concert stadium, filled with thousands and thousands of anxious fans. Then, strong, upbeat intro music starts to play loudly. The people start to cheer, and blue lights appear from the top. They change to green, then to yellow and finally to white. Then, you appear right in the middle of the spotlight, unveiled from behind a curtain. The entire crowd goes wild! They're crazy! Screams, yelling, cheers, excitement, applauses, whistling! They throw roses and pictures of your albums! You start to sing. They get even wilder and crazier! Some even try to jump onto the stage! They want to hold you, kiss you! Teenage girls cry and beg for you to blow kisses at them. And when you finish your song, they scream 'ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!' Your songs and albums hit the charts and just shatter all the records! You've got two of your songs tied for number one on Billboard Chart. And you even have about ten nominated for the other places. You get offers, invitations for the Emmy and Grammy awards. It's all there!"

He was quiet for a while, and then he said, "Now open your eyes."

I did as he said. By this time, I was in la-la land. I blinked for a while. I tried to knock myself back to reality. When the vapors shook out of my head, I came down back to Earth. I was sitting down in a café, having lunch with a Hollywood talent scout.

"You think that's all possible?"

"I'm sure of it. All you need is to find a good, reliable record company to start your debut album. That's actually the most important album for any singer. First impressions, you know? And also, you need a manager, a legal agent, a booking agent, a publicist, a business manager, an independent promoter, the whole nine yards!"

Hey-hey-hey! The more I heard, the more I was starting to like this! Hmm. "What do you think?" he said.

I rolled my eyes around and thought of it. "How much time do I have to think this over?"

"Well, I leave in three days. I'd have to know before tomorrow evening."

I nodded. "Oh, I see. Why don't you give me your number? I have to discuss this with my family."

He nodded. "Of course, of course. I'll be in the Terra Hotel on 5th Street. You can look me up at reception." He handed me his card. "Here. And, uh, I hope to get a yes from you."

I shrugged. "Well, we'll see. I'll let you know tonight."

He shook my hand. "Very well. I have to go now. Goodbye." He grabbed his hat and left.

I stayed there thinking over the whole thing. Just imagine! Me a famous singer! Like, an actual celebrity! Doing albums, concerts, tours, music videos, etc. Wow! Sounded great!

(A FEW HOURS LATER AT HOME.)

"But, Spiny!" Robert complained. "I have a lot of things to do," he complained as I pushed everyone into the living room. I had come home and told everyone to be there because I was going to break the news to them.

I looked at him. "Yeah? Like what?"

He made some nervous gestures with his arms. "Well, uh, uh. You know…stuff. I, uh, I had other plans for this evening. I was going to hang out with some of my friends."

"Look, Robert. I assure you that what I say will not take all night. So sit on the sofa and just listen." He groaned and sat next to Greeny. Patty and Kathy came in and sat next to them. Larry was also there, in a chair. I mean, he's part of the family. He's practically my brother.

"All right, everyone. I have very exciting news!"

Kathy's eyes popped open. "You kissed Lilia?"

HUH? "No! Of course not!"

Then Patty said, "You asked her out?"

Then Greeny said, "You going to marry her?"

"WHAT?!"

Robert rolled his eyes. "If this is going to get mushy I'm leaving."

"It's got nothing to do with Lilia and nobody leaves!" I sighed and clasped my hands together. "All right. Now, remember my performance last night? Well, apparently this talent scout from Hollywood happened to be there. And he told me that he can get me into, you know, the Celebrity Department! You know, I'd be recording albums, making music videos, and I'd have an agent, a manager, everything!"

Larry looked…well, shocked. It was the first time I'd ever seen him shocked. "You're not kidding?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. This is on the level."

Patty jumped up and ran to hug me. She almost knocked me down! "Oh, Spiny, I'm so proud of you!"

Kathy was almost in tears. "That's great, Spiny! I knew you'd make it some day!"

Robert was shaking my hand. "Wow that is so awesome!"

Greeny was jumping up and down. "You gonna take me when you sing in Los Angeles, Spiny?"

We were all laughing and talking. I held my hand up. "Hold it for a minute, though. I didn't say yes to him. I still have a lot of responsibilities. I have a family to take care of. I have to finish school. I have a country to run. And, I need leisure time to be a teenager."

They were all nodding and saying "Yeah. That's true."

"Well," said Patty, "now I'm only suggesting here. What if you can get some record company here in Amarkia to record your album? And, you can make your first concerts here. And, like, maybe you'll only go international once or twice a year. That could potentially work."

I jumped up quickly. Then I ran over to her, hugged her, and swung around several times. "Thank you so much! Thank you! I'll never be able to make it up to you!" I ran up to my room and grabbed my cell-phone, dialed the number and waited while I held my breath. "Hello?"

"Hello! This is King Spiny talking!"

"Oh, hello young man. Have you come up with an answer?"

"Where and when do I start recording my album?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I left early to meet Mr. Moran at a recording studio in Waterfall City. I never did mention anything about Waterfall City did I?

Before we go on, I'll tell you a little bit about this great city.

Waterfall City is set down halfway down the Polongo River and is the country's main center of culture and learning. It is a hotspot for the country's artists and craftsmen who go to take advantage of The Great Library, The Musician's Inn, The Concert Hall, and the many museums and galleries. The noise and mist generated by the waterfalls are so powerful that they are a constant presence in the city's atmosphere.

Outside the waterfalls, the most prominent feature of the city is The Great Library. It's a colossal building on the northern end of the city. It holds thousands of scrolls, and manuscripts and books that date back from tens of millions of years.

Another great feature is a great dome; a massive representation of the Earth. It's on the southeastern side of the city above a large spillway of the canal network. It houses a water-powered helicoid geochronograph. It is the oldest measure of time in Amarkia; the first clock ever made in the country.

This helicoid geochronograph combines the concept of linear and circular time, demonstrating that while there are cycles in life, time goes on. The clock tower is no normal clock that goes by the normal numbers base on the movements of the sun but in fact base on the concept of a linear and circular time on the cycles of life. It is powered by the flow of the water which is from the network of waterways in Waterfall City which pushes the water wheel which in return make the whole clock function.

Because of its setting, water is a big part of life in the city. Canals—that rival those of Venice in complexity and architectural beauty—run efficiently and smoothly through the city. There are many fountains along with gardens, theaters and observatories.

In the northeastern side of the city, there is Aqua Stadium. Below this huge structure there are caverns which can be viewed through windows in the stadiums lower levels.

And the climate is different than that of Sauropolis, even though it's only a seventy-minute drive away. While Sauropolis a humid continental climate, Waterfall City is a tropical-like city, and is right next to the Rainy Basin, the largest system of tropical forests and swamps in the country.

That's pretty much it. Now, where were we?

Oh, yes! The recording studio. We got there at around ten in the morning. I met the guy in charge there and after talking about my voice for a while, I got to choose few songs for my first album.

"Now," said the guy in charge, Mr. Something-or-another, "Before we begin, I would like to discuss your contract."

"Ah, yes," I said. "I brought my lawyer along for that."

"Very well. He can come to review it."

I called out for my lawyer who was waiting outside the recording room. He walked in, tripping over things. "Huh? Who? What? Who am I killing?"

"Calm down, Larry." Yeah, that's right. Larry is my lawyer. He's one of the few lawyers in the world who is truthful and successful. And although he doesn't really lie, he's really funny when he's defending me. He acts like Perry Mason.

"Yeah? What is it?" said Larry.

"My contract, Larry. You are my lawyer. You have to review it so that you can be sure it'll be the best thing for me."

His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! That's what I do. I thought all I was supposed to do was shout at prosecuting witnesses, and say 'I object!'"

I resisted the urge to even roll my eyes. "Never mind that, now. Just look over the contract." He nodded and walked over to the table and picked up the contract in his hands. Then he started to thoroughly analyze it. He looked at it for such a long time that I thought he was asleep with his eyes open. I mean, the way he stared at it was…I don't know. Creepy. Weird. It started freaking me out.

I nudged him. I guess I scared him, 'cause he screamed and threw the contract. And he did it so suddenly that I screamed and jumped a little too. He shook his head. "Sorry." He looked at Mr. Something-or-another. "May I speak to His Majesty alone for a minute?"

The man shrugged. Then he stepped out.

Larry looked at me. "Well, this just says that a certain Mr. Dred Murphy will be your manager and press agent and that you will be under a 2-year-contract and will travel worldwide."

I stared at him. "Travel worldwide? Just two years? Tell me you're kidding!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding. Relax, Spiny. You gotta chill."

I let the air out of my lungs. "Larry! I hate you!"

"I hit you too!" Know what he did? That fool actually hit me. Punched me right in the face! He does that every time! Every time I say, "I hate you," he always says, "I hit you, too," and hits me.

Anyways, while I was rubbing the spot where he'd hit me, I said, "So, what does the contract say?"

"Oh, it just says that you'll have a press agent, a booking agent, an unlimited time span recording at this station, and that you'll be your own manager and you decide when to do concerts, travel, or record new albums. It also says you own all the copyrights to all your songs and performances and you own the patents and that he can't use you in any promotion of products without your permission."

"Any conditions?"

"Nope."

I stared at him. "You're kidding me. There's no way any guy would make such a good contract for me."

His eyes swiveled from one side to another. "Well, it is a good contract. It basically says that you're in control of everything and you'll have a manager and all those people, but you say when you want something done and they have to be ready and be committed. Sort of Drop and Listen To Spiny thing. You know?"

I smiled at that. I'd probably be the first teen singer not to be exploited financially or physically by his manager. I'd be in charge of everything. And the law would be on my side. And plus, only an idiot would dare try set a hand on me. Like who, you might say? Well, plenty of people and organizations are trying are have tried to kill me. Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Mao Zedong, Benito Mussolini, Fidel and Raul Castro, Al-Qaeda, ISIS, Boko Haram, Kim Jong-un, Russia, Ukraine rebels, Egypt, Iran, Syria, Amarkian rebels, oil companies, anti-environmentalists, etc.

A big list of idiots, right? And do you see any of them having success? Of course not. So why should a music manager be any different? The worse thing he might do to me might be cursing and swearing.

Anyways, why was I thinking like this? I should be thinking positive.

Well, I thought all this over for a long time. I paced back and forth in the room. I don't know if I've said this before, but my mind works better when I pace. It just speeds up my thinking. Makes me think and make decisions more clearly.

Ten minutes went by before I stopped pacing and stood in front of Larry. "Call him back in."

Larry stood up and opened the door. "He's ready for you!"

The same man walked in, but also with someone else. It was another man. He appeared to be in his late 40's. Had black hair with some gray at the temples. Clenched jaw, tight face, dark gray eyes, and long thick arms. Kind of scared me to be truthful.

"Your Majesty, this is Mr. Dred Murphy."

HUH?! This guy was going to be my…now, hold it! Just wait a minute! I'm not saying that I'm a coward or anything, but I was not going to pursue a music career with a thug like that as my manager. He reminded me a lot of those big, bad gangsters of 1920's or 30's.

The ruffian…uh, I mean, Mr. Murphy stuck out his huge hand. And in a deep voice that sent shivers all throughout me he said, "It's going to be a pleasure working with you."

He shook my hand and—OW!—almost broke it. And I said, "Likewise, sir."

Then, the other guy said, "Well, here's your contract. Have you thought about it?"

I looked at Larry and he gave me an assuring look. Well, I said to myself. What do I have to lose? Then I said, A lot. A whole lot. Oh well, nobody said being a successful singer was a walk in the park.

I exhaled and still with jitters in my stomach, I said in my most confident tone, "I've decided to give this a try."

And without furdor ado, I leaned over the desk, grabbed my fountain pen, opened it, and like a giant machine carrying cement, I spread the wet black ink over the two dotted lines, making it into the shape of my name and my signature.

Well, that's that. Now what? Mr. Murphy grabbed the contract, looked it over, and, satisfied, smiled to me. "Well, I really do hope that our association will last for many years to come."

I didn't really know what to think, so all I said was, "Of course." I still wasn't sure I completely trusted this guy.

Well, it was done and over with, at least. We agreed to meet in two days to discuss the contract with the recording company and start producing my first album. Heh. I was kind of excited at the idea of my picture on a music CD. Selling millions of copies worldwide. Music stores so packed that they have to close early and some even go out of business. Okay, not that far. That's never good for anyone.

Anyways, later that day, after work and all that, at the dinner table, "Hey, Spiny?" said Robert.

"What?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

I looked at him. He's asking me for money? He's only 12. "What do you need money for?"

"Well….my friends and I like to play card games and board game and stuff like that. Plus, I want to buy a special leather jacket I saw on the market."

"You sure it's not the black market?" said Kathy, half-joking.

Robert made a face and said, "That's not funny!"

"Come on, you guys. Listen to what I say!"

Patty tapped the spoon against her glass cup. "Quiet everyone! The Head of the Family is going to speak." Then she smiled at me and said, "You have the word, Spiny."

I nodded and said, "Thank you." Then I said in a louder voice. "I got a contract with a recording company and I'll start producing my first album soon."

"Wow! That's awesome!" said Robert.

"That's neat, Spiny!" said Greeny.

"When do you start recording?" said Kathy.

"Next week, I think. He should it should be finished and ready to sell by the end of the month."

Patty took out her notebook. "Can I get your autograph?"

I laughed. "Later." I ate another piece of chicken strips coated in Alfredo sauce. "But," I said in a very serious tone. "This is just between us as a family. No one else is supposed to know. They can't know until the release date."

"In the name of our Family, our lips are sealed," said Patty.

Well, after dinner the boys and the girls went to finish their homework and study while I went out for a walk. I wanted to get some fresh air before I started all that hard work. In a matter of weeks, I would be on my way on being a celebrity.

I walked all the way to the park and back around three times. When I finally got back, it was dusk. Maybe around 6:30 pm or so. Give or take a few seconds. Maybe some milliseconds. Anyways, I stopped and looked at the Wood's front yard, and there was Lilia in a stripped T-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap. She was doing something in her garden. She had gloves on and was…I don't know what. I don't know much about gardening.

She saw me and smiled. "Hi!" She stood up and walked over to me.

I smiled back. "Hey. What you doing?"

"Oh, just some yard work in my free time. How about you?"

"Oh, nothing just walking."

She nodded, saying, "That's nice."

"Yeah," I said.

I looked down, sensing a very awkward feeling in the air. "Um, what have you been up to? I mean, with all this at work and the music thing I haven't been to school lately and don't really know what's going on."

She laughed. "Well, nothing much. The boys' soccer team is having a game against Wood Harrier Middle School in two weeks, I think. Um, the cheerleading team is having new auditions for new members. There are rumors that the principal might get a wig and the preparations for the 8th Grade Graduation Dance are already underway."

"Heh. So I haven't missed much, then?"

"No, not much."

She suddenly looked very interested. "So how did it go with the music thing?"

How does she know? "Did Kathy tell you?! Really, if she did I'm going to…"

"No, she didn't. Larry did."

LARRY?! He didn't even know until I told him at dinner. Then it hit me. Why, the rotten little spy! He followed me like a panther in the shadows and…..oh, wait. He had to know. He reviewed the contract for me. He was there. He was supposed to be there. My bad.

"Oh…yeah, he's my lawyer and he reviewed the contract for me."

She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Oh, it's all so exciting! You'll be doing your first album soon! Oh, you'll be a star. You'll be singing at concerts, parties, making music videos, traveling, getting offers…" Then she looked kinda down.

I tilted my head, like I do when I'm curious, confused, or surprised. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, and even though she was smiling, her eyes were shining. Was she going to cry? "Oh, nothing. It's just that…..with work, school, and now your new music career, I guess I won't be seeing you that much. Kinda makes me sad."

I smiled and said, "Oh, come on! Of course you'll be seeing me. I would never do anything to jeopardize my friendships and family."

She looked at me, as if waiting for me to go on. So I did. "You'll see me just as often as you do now. I promise. Look. I have two main priorities in my life. My family and my friends. Those two things are more important to me than anything else. And you're a very good friend of mine."

She was blushing and smiling. "Oh, thanks."

"You know, I've never told you this, but…" I stopped short. I didn't have the courage to say what I wanted to say.

"What?" she said.

"Nah. Forget it. Not important."

"No, please, tell me!"

I shrugged and smiled nervously. "Well," I said, running my fingers through my hair. That's what I do when I'm nervous. I sighed and said, "Well, nothing really. Just that you're one of my best friends. And that you're pretty and smart and funny and I enjoy being with you a lot. And that…you're very cute when you smile."

She looked at me. She was smiling. "You think I'm cute?"

I looked down at my feet and fidgeted. Then I looked at her. Right into her beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah, I do."

There was a long silence. We just stared at each other. "Thanks," she said quietly. "I think you're really cute too."

I felt my face burn again. A lot of girls had said that to me. A lot. I mean hundreds. But none of them made me feel this way. My stomach turned into a nest of butterflies. Huge ones. My heart was pounding so hard I think she heard it.

She stepped closer until her face was only inches from mine. My entire body froze, as if in a trance. My throat closed up and chills ran up and down my back. My mouth went dry and my palms got sweaty. When she put her arms around me and pulled me closer, my body went rigid, as if made of metal or ice. Dang, dang, dang! She's so close. She's looking at me so hard that I can see my reflection in her eyes.

In a quiet voice so soft that it wouldn't be heard if a bird was flying close by, she said, "Spiny, I…I want you to know that I…" I jumped at the softness in her voice. She was so close that I could feel her words in my face.

Heh. Weird thing was that, all this was happening to me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward at all.

Next thing I knew, I started to make my move. I pressed my forehead against hers and the tip of our noses touched. I exhaled lightly, which instantly made her blush. She closed her eyes and her lips parted. My throat had never felt so parched in all my 11,201 years of life.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it…..


	8. Chapter 8

That does it! I said to myself. I've had about half a dozen chances for this moment and they're always ruined. No matter whom it was or for what reason, I'm going to murder him! I turned around and…..wouldn't you know it?

"LARRY!"

He burped. A long, repulsive, rumbling belch. I rolled my eyes and the air hissed out of my lungs. Really, I was so mad I really convinced myself that I could actually kill Larry. And that says a lot. I mean, we're talking about Larry.

Lilia blushed from embarrassment and looked down at the ground, but didn't take arms off me. I'm kinda glad. Her embrace felt nice.

"Well, I just…" Larry stammered. "Could you come in the Palace for a minute?"

I sighed. I was too angry to be embarrassed. I turned back to Lilia. "I gotta go."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay."

She took her arms off me and stepped back. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I might go to school tomorrow."

She smiled. "All right. See you then. Bye." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then ran inside her house. I stood there for a while, feeling myself smiling. My heart started skipping beats.

Larry hit me on the side of my head. Hard. "Ow! What's that for?"

"You look very stupid when you're lovesick and icky like that!"

I punched him right in the face. "Shut up, you low-down, good-for-nothing lizard!"

After I calmed down, I said, "Well, what excuse do you have for this occasion?"

"Excuse? Do I make excuses for bothering you?" he said innocently.

"Every single day since I've known you."

"Now, wait a minute! I know I've interrupted you other times for somewhat less important reasons but this time I've got a good excuse."

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "All right. Go ahead. What's your alleged valid excuse for this time?"

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but he just closed it again. "Well, I, that is, I…um…uh, uh, uh, oh yeah, I….what was the question?" He looked at me with a stupid innocent look. This was no surprise, because that's how he looks most of the time.

I nodded. "Yeah, just as I thought. Once again, Mr. Snoopy-and-Always-Messing-Things-Up, you have official ruined my life. I hope you're satisfied!"

"Oh, I am, I am," he said, plainly. As he had done nothing in the world.

"You're happy?! How can you be happy?"

"Well, you said you hoped I was happy. And that shows that you care about your friends. And that makes me happy."

I covered my face with my hand. "Ay yay yay." Then I looked at him. "Larry, would you please do me a tremendous favor? Stop acting like a darn fool!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

I flinched at that. "I was talking about you, you brickhead!"

"I told you not to insult yourself."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Oh, whatever. I didn't have to time to…oh well. I had much more important things on my mind: my job as King, my schoolwork, my apparent new music career, finding a cure for cancer, expanding our space colonies, etc.

And of course, Lilia.

Next day was Friday, February 27, 2015. I went to school that day. We were in science and we were discussing natural science. We'd been talking about animals and how they're classified, their diets, etc. We were reviewing because we were going to have a big exam on the subject.

As you might or might not know, exams and tests are not exactly my favorite thing about school, but I take them seriously and I do everything I can to study hard in order to pass. I mean, you study hard, research your topic, and review the notes and memorize the words in Latin and Greek. And when the test comes, you give it your best shot and get the grade you deserve.

You might say that the whole study period is exercise and receiving a good grade is your reward for being good.

Dimetroodon, Darla, Patty, Lilia, and I were the only ones who actually had a history of getting excellent grades. Most of the others usually get B-'s or C+'s. As for Kylie, Tyrone and the popular kids…well, let's just say that you won't see their parents or teachers too happy on Graduation Day.

Anyways, the teacher waited for the bell to ring, and then he said, "Very well. Boys and girls please put away your pencils and books and clear your desks of everything." Right away, everyone started to do so. But as usual, Larry started acting like a wise-guy. Not only did he clear his desk of school material, he also took out that spray used to clean wooden objects and sprayed it all over. Then with a cloth towel, he scrubbed it off.

The rest of us all stared at him, then at each other, and then at him again. We all knew Larry took things literally. And on purpose. He doesn't do it because he doesn't have a brain. He does it because he knows it annoys others and he enjoys it. He's a first-degree comedian with second-degree material and last-degree results.

So, he's there supposedly clearing his desk, when he takes out a bottle of bleach. Clorox bleach. What's he going to do with that? He's not going to…Oh no! Before he could do anything, I snatched the bottle out of his hand and said, "What are you doing?"

"He told us to clear our desks. I'm clearing away the dirt and germs."

I hit him on the head with the bottle. "Behave will you?" I put the bottle in my backpack and turned back to the teacher. He'd been waiting. "Yes, well, anyways," he said. "Now we'll see how well you've studied this unit. Let's start with animals."

Larry punched Tyrone in the shoulder, who was sitting in front of him. "They're calling you, Tyrone!" The whole class started laughing. Tyrone's eyes popped open. "I what?!"

"Ignore him, Tyrone. He's only trying to get you mad," I said to him.

"Anyways," said the teacher, "we're going to start by physical characteristics and diets. Larry, give me an example of a toothless mammal."

"Eh…my grandma?"

WHAT? Was that the best he could do? Some of the students started snickering. Now, the teacher got mad. "You've got a zero for being funny, and you've got detention for a week for trying to make me look like a fool."

Larry rolled his eyes around. "That doesn't require much effort."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean…can I have one more chance?"

The teacher sighed. "All right. But if you get funny and mock me again, I'll give you detention for a whole month!" Then he stood up from his seat. "Now, what is the biggest animal in the world outside of dinosaurs?"

"The biggest animal in the world?" Larry asked.

"Yes."

"No, I can't say. If I answer you're going to give me detention all year."

Yipes! He was calling the teacher an animal?! Boy, you should've seen the teacher's reaction. His eyes bulged, his teeth showed, his jaws clenched and he growled. I automatically raised my hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"The blue whale. Can reach 98 feet long and weighs 210 short tons. The scientific name is Balaenoptera musculus."

"Very good. And of land animals outside of dinosaurs, which is the biggest and heaviest?"

Lilia raised her hand. "Ms. Woods?"

"It's the African bush elephant which can weigh 12.7 tons and measure 18 feet in length. It's scientific name is Loxodonta africana. It was originally thought to be the same as the African elephant but has recently been confirmed to be a different subspecies. It lives in across southern Africa and is Vulnerable on the Conservation Status."

The teacher—sorry I forgot his name—seemed very impressed. I was too. See what I mean? Lilia was very smart. Why would anyone not like her? I turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled at me.

"Nerd," I heard a voice whisper. I looked behind me. It was Kylie. I scowled at her. "Be quiet," I whispered back. She got the message, because she looked back down at her nails. But I think I sent the message too loud, because…agh! What is his name?

Mills. Mills….Mr. Mills. That's it!

Anyway, I whispered too loud because Mr. Mills said, "Is there a problem over there?"

I quickly turned back to the teacher. "No, sir. Nothing."

He nodded. "Very well. I hope not." He went back to the blackboard. "Anyways, now let's move on to something else. Diets. Kylie, what is the name given to meat-eating animals? Aside from carnivores?"

Kylie wasn't paying attention. As usual. She was still polishing her nails. "Huh? I mean, my dog's name is Lady Gaga."

We all started laughing. I mean, please! Who likes her music? And who would be foolish enough to stick a poor dog with that name.

Mr. Mills quieted us down then he said, with a disapproving tone, "I asked what is the scientific term in Latin for meat-eating animals?"

"I don't know! I mean, have you heard of a dog who could speak Latin?"

Well, long-story short, Kylie ended up in study hall while we went off to lunch. As I grabbed my tray from the buffet, Larry kept up his weird behavior. He bragged a celery stick with his bare fingers and ate it right there before we even sat down.

We sat at our usual table. Dimetroodon was there doing…I don't know what. He was stirring something in a large blue, plastic container. It didn't look like food. I sat beside him and Lilia sat beside me. Larry sat at the end of the table to the other side of Dimetroodon.

Now I saw what Dimetroodon was mixing. It was white, sticky and basically…yuck!

"Now, don't tell me that's your lunch," I said to him.

"Of course not! This is for Sophrana."

We all stared at him. "For who?" said Kathy.

"Sophrana. My lab rat."

It figures. Every middle-school nerd must have at least one weird and/or creepy animal. It's kind of a rule.

"Your rat?" said Lilia.

"Yeah. It's kind of an experiment. Too see what food they like best, what flavors, how thick, things like that."

"Sounds interesting," said Patty.

"Sounds nerdy," said Darla.

Ignoring both, he turned to grab the container. "Hey, it's gone! Sophrana's food is gone!" Then we saw…Larry was munching something. He had white on his mouth and his right hand. "Hey, this is very good. It ought to be on a menu at a gourmet restaurant or something. I mean, it's good."

"You….you…." Wow, Dimetroodon looked like he was going to explode. "You idiot! You ate Sophrana's food! Now what am I going to fed her?"

Larry looked at him curiously. Obviously, he had been so busy helping himself to unknown laboratory food that he hadn't even paid the lightest of attention to our conversation. "Who's Sophrana?"

"It's Dimetroodon's lab rat," Lilia explained.

Larry's eyes got as big as saucers and his expression changed to one of horror. "You mean…I ate rat food?!"

We all nodded.

"Well, it's tasty!" he said, grabbing more of the stuff. And he, "Buuuuuuuuuuuuurpp!" Yech! He let out a long, disgusting, loud, rumbling burp. I tell you, I even saw green fumes coming out of his mouth.

Well I tell you, Dimetroodon wasn't too happy about the results. He muttered to himself. Something about there being no difference whatsoever between a stupid lab rat and Larry. Which I can agree on.

When lunch period ended, Dimetroodon, Larry, and I went to soccer practice while Patty and Darla went to Art class. Kathy and Lilia had their break during our soccer practice so they usually sat on the bleachers and watched us practice.

Yeah, I'm on the soccer team, too. I'm actually the captain of the soccer team. But I never practice after school. I do it all during the day to manage time for my other many duties. The only bad thing is that the cheerleaders also get to be there. They're considered "essential" in our mental preparation. If you ask me, it's more like mental breakdown.

A whole hour and a half of girls chanting, jumping, screaming, and of course Kylie throwing me flirtatious looks. Let me tell you something. As far as I'm concerned, there hasn't been a single cheerleader who ever believed that appearances don't matter. And all of the cheerleaders are in the Top 50 Most Popular Kids at school. Not really a good thing always.

And that means that she can also throw mean looks at Lilia and Kathy from the other side. Kinds sad, because all the cheerleaders are mean to Lilia, because she's the least popular girl. Of course, I don't care about that. I like her the way she is. I don't care what others think.

Anyways, we were doing penalty practices. It was Larry's turn. Dimetroodon was the goalkeeper. I turned to Larry. "You sure you can handle this?"

"I think that if I focus my total potential energy and convert it into kinetic energy whilst surging my left foot at 35 miles per hour towards the direction of the goal…I think I can make it."

Who cares what he said, as long as he'll make the goal? He got in front of the ball and started concentrating. I put my hands on my waist and waited patiently. I looked to my right. Kylie, and the rest of her…militant group either winked at me, waved at me, or blew kisses at me. Kylie did them all. Yech!

Then I looked to my left, and saw Lilia with Kathy sitting to my right. Kathy had a mischievous grin on her face and kept looking at me then at Lilia. She seemed to be playfully nudging Lilia on the shoulder. Lilia had a small smile and seemed to be blushing. She looked at me briefly. I blinked and smiled at her. She smiled back, still blushing.

Larry seemed to be now ready to shoot the ball. "Well, here goes." He ran like a cheetah towards the ball. Only thing was that he lost his footing. His feet slid forward on the slippery wood-laminated floor and he fell backward on his head. Ouch! But that wasn't the worst of it. He kicked the ball hard all right, but in the wrong direction.

Instead of going straight ahead, it went upwards and the ball went CRASH! Right against one of the windows. We all looked at each other. The cheerleaders had disappeared. Then we looked at Lilia and Kathy. "Let's get out of here!" Dimetroodon said. The five of us ran out the gym and to the farthest possible hallway.

"Phew! That was close," said Kathy, gasping for air.

"I just hope they didn't install security cameras in the gym," said Larry.

"If they did, start writing out your will," I said.

By now, we'd all caught our breath. "Hopefully they didn't."

"Well, just in case, let's get back to our classes. I have no intention spending any more time in detention," said Kathy.

"Yeah, besides we….wait, what do you mean any more time? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, suddenly very interested in what Kathy had to say.

She fidgeted and stammered. "Um, um, well, I, I, I, did I say any more? Well, what I meant to say was…well, the reason is that…well, I got scared because of…kinda slipped out…I mean stuff slips out of me all the time, honest. Especially when I don't have anything to do with it or you know…" she started laughing nervously.

I certainly wasn't laughing. "Kathy!" I stepped closer to her.

"Come on, Spiny," said Larry. "It wasn't her fault completely when she was caught passing notes to boys in class."

"AHA!"

Kathy flinched with anger, embarrassment, and I don't know what else. "Thanks a lot, stool pigeon!"

Sometimes it pays to have a snoopy, nosy, and utterly annoying little pest like Larry as your right-hand and best friend and constant companion.


	9. Chapter 9

After school was out, I met the guys outside school. They were gathered out by the bike rack. When they saw me coming, Darla said to me, "Hey, Spiny, we're all going to the bowling alley to bowl and play pool. You gonna come?"

Hey! I may not be good at American football but nobody like me for bowling and playing pool. Plus, all the games they've got at the arcade. Sounds like loads of fun! "Sure. And how about we all eat out afterwards?"

"I couldn't eat another thing," said Larry.

"I'll pay for everyone."

"I'm starved, then!"

See what a rat Larry is? But what can you do? Oh well. Anyways, I called Rob first and told him and Greeny to go straight home and be in bed by nine and to make themselves sandwiches for dinner.

After that, we all rode our bikes down to the bowling alley. We went in, and I paid our entrance. Then we all picked our shoes, chose an alley, signed in our names on the number score. We were there about about forty-five minutes before my phone rang. I'd just gotten ten strikes and nine spares.

I was about the go for my tenth spare when RIIIINNGG! The stupid phone scared the living daylights out of me and made me fall forward with the ball still in my hand. And as you might imagine, it was a pretty hard landing.

I answered with a pained, "Hello?"

"Hello? Your Majesty?" That voice sounded familiar?

"Where are you?!"

"HUH? Who is this?!"

"This is Mr. Dred Murphy. Whhheeere are you?!" Oh, yeah. My manager. The big, tall, muscular one with the clenched jaw and tight teeth.

The thought made me gulp but I quickly passed the thought away. I mean, appearances can be deceiving, right? I mean, there are people who look big and tough but are very friendly. And vice versa.

"I'm in the bowling alley and having a very good time with my friends."

"Singers and celebrities don't have time to be with their friends. We are ready to start recording."

"Couldn't we start tomorrow?"

"You want to release it as soon as possible, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Well, then come on!" Then he hung up. Well…what could I do?

I must've stood there quiet for a while, because Darla said, "Hey, Spiny? Either throw the ball or let me do it, 'cause it's my turn."

I shook my head and blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Who was that?" said Patty.

"Oh, my manager. Says they're ready to start recording. That he says I should go over there to start right away."

"Now? Isn't it kinda late?" said Kathy.

I shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll just be doing the first stages or so. Mr. Miller said that I would first see the band, the background vocalists, and things like that. I guess I'll just record one."

"Are they going to tell you what to sing or do you decide?" said Larry.

I shrugged. "I guess I'll be able to choose. Plus, even if they don't let me decide, I can use my absolute power to prosecute them, right?" I said, half-kidding.

I said bye to everyone and was leaving just as Lilia was coming from getting a snack. "You're leaving?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Afraid so. Music careers are demanding, you know?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. When will I see you?"

"Um, I guess tomorrow. It's Saturday. A whole lot more time."

She smiled again. "Sounds good. Have fun doing your music."

"Thanks." I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek then ran out the front door. My stomach exploded into butterflies and I could feel my cheeks burning.

I got to the recording studio in about a half hour. When I got there, Mr. Murphy, and several other men were there. Probably those who help record. You know…when a singer is with the headphones and singing into a microphone and on the other side of the glass, there's a person recording and mixing sounds.

Anyways, he introduced me to the recording team. Then he showed into the recording room. He handed some sheet music. "Here are your songs. We found them on your social networking profile online."

I paged through the sheets of music. Just to make sure they were all accurate. I mean, I'm somewhat picky in my music tastes. And I'm not that much into modern singers. I don't like music from Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, or any of those. And I don't approve of heavy metal, rap, or hip-hop. Too much electric guitar and screaming. I mean, what does most of the music talk about? Love. It should be soothing, soft, warm, and romantic. Music has really degenerated these days.

Anyways, I looked over all of these. Then I said, "Don't I have to do some breathing exercises or stretch vocal cords?"

"Listen, boy. Your voice is so good that you don't need all that fuss. You sing incredible without even doing the effort."

Well, I hate compliments in the middle of hard work. Or in the middle of arguments.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of the microphone, headphones on and ready. I took a deep breath and got ready as the band started playing.

We did about three or four songs. By the end, it was 10 pm. I was exhausted. I was simply beaten.

I'd really like to say which songs I did, but I want to wait until my album is completely finished. "Probably, by the end of this month, we'll be done with you. Then comes editing, album art, production, etc. Maybe by Mid-May, your debut album will be ready for release."

Well, the good thing is that I wasn't going to be rushed. Believe me; I would be busy enough just to be a regular teen boy.

I got home at around ten thirty. Boy was I beat. But inside I knew it would be worth it. Let me tell you, I slept that night feeling not only tired but also self-satisfied. That's not a common combination, you know.

Next morning, I woke up the worst way imaginable: with Larry's face right in mine. When I first opened my eyes, I thought the Grim Reaper had walked in on me. I mean, there are dinosaurs that are more or less good-looking, even for a dinosaur. But Larry's…well, let's just say that it's not very healthy to wake up in the morning and see his face first.

As you might expect, I got the scare of my life and I screamed. I blinked my eyes and shook the dream vapors out of my head. Then I looked at Larry and stared into his eyes, which showed no sign of intelligent life. "Larry?"

"No, I'm Tom Cruise. Of course it's me!"

I kicked the covers off and stood up and stretched real good. Ahh…Feels so good to stretch in the mornings. I started doing my morning exercises. I usually do jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups and jog in place. Gets the blood circulating and makes your body get ready for the day.

Then I went to shower and wash my face. I walked downstairs to get breakfast. Everyone was already there. Well, at least the girls were. No signs of Robert or Greeny. I sat down at my place. "How'd you sleep, Spiny?" said Patty.

"Lying down with his eyes closed," said Larry.

She made a face at him. "You're not amusing, you know?"

I looked around. "What about the boys?"

"Oh, they already had breakfast," Kathy said, putting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Oh. What'd they have?"

"Waffles and French toast."

I was there for a minute, lost in deep thought. Then I looked down at my plate. Then I said to her, "How come they get all those fancy breakfasts, and all I get is scrambled eggs?"

She sat down in front of me and poured milk into her glass. "Well, because when I knock on your door in the mornings and ask you what you want, you always mumble scrambled eggs."

I stared at her. "Well that's because I'm half-asleep. I've got scrambled eggs memorized. I don't even know what I'm saying. From now on, when I mumble scrambled eggs, give me waffles."

"And when you mumble waffles, I give you scrambled eggs?"

"Right! And when I mumble French toast…well, I'll give you a list of mumbles so you can know what I really want."

She nodded and gave me a funny look. "Okay."

Well, Larry and I finished eating, then we said goodbye and stepped outside into TIV. While I drove down the driveway and out the gates, I saw Lilia on her bike going down the street towards the school. I'll tell you something; that girl is gonna go bike riding to the 8th Grade Dance, the High School Prom, and maybe even to college.

Anyways, I stopped beside her and rolled down my window. "Hey!"

She stopped her bike beside my door. She smiled and said, "Hey! Off to work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you know how it is."

"Yeah. How did it go last night?"

"Oh, fine. My album might be ready by May."

"Really? Wow that sounds so exciting!"

"Yeah, it is." Then things got quiet. "Well, I'll be seeing you. Have fun!"

She smiled back in that beautiful and cute way that only she knows how. It makes me get butterflies in my stomach every time. "Yeah, see you. Have a good day." Then she waved at Larry. "Bye Larry!"

He waved back. "See you, Lilia." Then she rode off into the distance until I couldn't see her anymore. I sat there for a while and sighed. Larry said, "When's the wedding?"

I laughed and looked at him. "Oh come on, Larry! I haven't even taken her out for a date yet! One step at a time, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "If you say so, my lad." I started down the road again and drove downtown to the office building.

I sat down at my desk and placed my briefcase on the desk and opened the laptop. "Well, another day, another day, right Larry?"

He sat at his desk and turned on his computer. "Yeah, I know. Can be pretty boring and dull sometimes."

"Ha! Nothing's ever dull or boring with someone like you around!"

"Aw, thanks, Spiny."

My eyes turned into slits. "That was no compliment. It was an insult."

"Thank you. You're very kind!"

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself. "There aren't many guys like you. Matter of fact, if I ever found someone like you, I think I'd faint or something. That would be a miracle."

He smiled half-evilly half-mischievously. Was he going to…oh no! He wasn't going to…he wouldn't dare…

"No, wait, Larry. Please don't! Don't do it!"

He ignored me. I know what happens when he gets that look. You know what he did? He copied himself. He made several clones of himself. In the blink of an eye, I had about fifty Larrys in front of me, all grinning. I can only say one thing: no matter for what purpose, serious or comical, every time Larry clones himself, it brings trouble.

"Undo that right now! That's an order!"

They all grinned at me and said, "An order of enchiladas?"

Huh?! "An order of soft tacos?"

Ugh….

"An order of baked potato? An order of salad?"

Ahh! I growled at him! "I give up!" all of the Larrys said. Then they all turned back into the original. But that wasn't the end of it. Larry did…well, first let me explain. I had a very short temper. I can be impulsive and I do get angry very easily. I can't stand to be pranked, fooled, or criticized. But even though a lot of things really make me mad, there is one thing that positively makes me blow my top off.

And that's just what Larry did. You know what he does? He forces my mouth to open, grabs my tongue with his hand, and stretches it across the room like a measuring tape, and then he lets it go. And of course, when it comes back it causes great pain. Besides, sometimes it slaps me really hard in the face.

Well, he did that. Then he was on the floor, laughing and rolling so hard I thought he'd have a heart attack or something. I glared at him. "You'll pay for this! Just for that, I won't give you a free signed copy of my first album."

He waved his hands and pretended to be sad. "Oh no! Please, Spiny, please say you'll do it! Please give me a signed copy of your CD!" he said in a very exaggerated voice. Then he laughed again.

Ah! I didn't have time to deal with him. But one of these days…


	10. Epilogue

"Here's another one," Larry said, placing a report on my desk in front of me. Lately, we'd been having trouble at our border with Egypt. As you might know, Egypt is one of our greatest enemies. For several reasons. Obviously, Amarkia is an enclave within Egypt and they feel like they own us or something. And then, there's stands the issue of religious persecution. There is no freedom of religion in Egypt and they are extremely strict and cruel with minorities. And since we are opposed to that, they don't like us. Plus, like just about every other country, they are insanely jealous of our technological advances.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me there are more problems with the border."

"Well, I won't say it, but I'll say it anyway. Just like last time. A group of anti-Amarkian teens throwing rocks and other things at the border. They tried to provoke the guards at the gates. Of course, they didn't but the Egyptian government is on their side. Twitter's filled with anti-Amarkian comments and threats."

I laughed. "That's nothing new."

I looked through the reports. I handed them to him and said, "Eh. Just file these. Might need them later."

He went over to put them away in the filing cabinet. "So how's the whole music thing going?"

I looked at him. "Since when are you interested in my personal doings?"

He shrugged. "Since I don't know when. How did it go?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't what I didn't think it would be."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. All I did was meet the band and the recording guys. I sang three songs and redid each of them like five times. It was a good thing I didn't lose my voice. Mr. Murphy says that my voice is so good that I don't need any vocal lessons, breathing exercises or any of that."

"Well, I haven't heard you sing. But I imagine that to have a voice that good, well, you just gotta be born ready to sing. It's not something you can take in voice lessons. Like all those great opera singers. They don't learn. They're born like that."

"Well, yeah. But you know, Mr. Murphy tells me that pretty much anyone can sing with training. I'm not saying that everyone has that as a gift but they can develop it as a talent. You know, there's a huge difference between those two terms."

"I imagine. What songs did you sing?"

"Eh. Well. I was kinda asked to keep that secret until the album is actually released."

"Oh, come tell me!"

I started doing some important paperwork. "No can do. Sorry."

"Come on! You've told me all your secrets."

"Yeah, but not this one. You'll just have to wait till mid-May. Sorry."

"Yeah, but, you're the one who told me you like Lilia."

"I know, but…"

"And you're the one who told me that your 46-year-old uncle likes Taylor Swift music and everyone else made fun of you because of that."

"Yeah, but…"

"And you're the one who told me that your favorite novel is…"

"LARRY! I get the idea. But when I say no, that means NO! Get it through your thick reptilian skull!"

His face said, "All right, all right. Geez!" He went back to whatever work he was doing. I really would want to tell him. No matter what kind of nut he is, he's the best person in the world to tell secrets to. But, I couldn't reveal, not even this. Not even to you, dear reader. Whoever you are.

Sorry I can't tell you. Really, I can't. You'll have to wait, too.

Anyways. That day after work, I went by the studio to do some more work on the album. Boy, I never knew that making one CD could be so complicated! There's recording and editing and mixing sounds and re-doing lots of songs over and over and the music and…wow!

Makes you really think and appreciate all the hard work that goes into one simple CD. All at once, it didn't seem as much fun as I thought it would be.

Well, that's the price you pay for being talented.

So there you are. How I got started on my music career. And in a later story, I'll tell you more about this. But for now, I leave you with this thought….it is better to laugh a whole day than to cry a whole year. (Okay, that wasn't so good. Never mind. Goodbye anyways.)


End file.
